


I like to sleep so leave me alone

by SMILINGcultist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bloodshed, Canon-Typical Violence, Jutsu, Other, Shinobi, Summons & Summoning Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMILINGcultist/pseuds/SMILINGcultist
Summary: A moderator soul is given a vacation and they get to choose where to reincarnate this time. Setsuna just wants to spend the allowed vacation time sleeping and doing whatever the heck she wants in this life with no set obligations or system goals. So she is happy to wake up in a region unknown to humans and discovers that she is now what is known in this world as a beast summon. AU.





	1. Yay, time off

"..actually on second thought, I think you deserve a vacation.. Setsuna."

Those were the last words I heard before my face split into a wide grin. Oh my goodness. A vacation.

I ended up choosing a semi peaceful world (at least to my standards) and just told my coworker system to go ahead and take a vacation of their own. After all everyone should take a break once in a while.

My job is one that doesn't provide the luxury of a life insurance policy or anything like a formal contract. I'm employed by the God-head as a moderator soul which is just a fancy way of saying "The-fill-in-soul-that-keeps-the-world-from-collapsing".

One of my main responsibilities as a mod soul is to ensure that one of many world incident facilitating souls, otherwise termed "Main Characters" don't die before their time or mess up too badly.

To illustrate this let me tell you about one of my lives. In one world a President of the Conjoined States located in the center of the world's largest continent was supposed to be assassinated before signing a crucial peace treaty. Before that happened, I Messino Lottie an armed enforcer in the presidential guard redirected the attack and made sure that MC lived through this ordeal...

Then I died of a heart attack many years later.

I'm not a workaholic by any means, on the contrary- one of my main goals in life is to retire and drift around the soul system while sleeping peacefully. This last job that involved me reincarnating as a feathered serpent and ending up getting revered as a deity was especially tiring. 

So I just dropped the metaphorical mic and, told the God-head administration to choose an exciting or semi peaceful world for me to wake up in.

••••••••••

The air is fresh like a cold winter breeze, and warming up steadily as the sun peeks through the horizon filled with cotton candy clouds. It's just magnificent.

I want to cry because it is wonderful.

It's also wonderful knowing that in this entire lifespan of mine, I have no obligations to fulfill concerning system issued missions from higher ups.

I'M FREE!!!

I quiver in happiness but stop when I hear a precarious creak in the branch I'm perched upon. Yes I've been reborn as some sort of titan sized barn owl-cat hybrid. As a major plus, having a notorious reputation for being a vicious hunter as well as bloody territorial, I am left alone by the other abnormally sized creatures in the forest grasslands.

From what I've seen from my skyscraper-sized vantage point that I call home, the other creatures here have their own clans that they've formed but other than that, I have not sensed the regular presence of humans lurking about.

On some occasions, however, I can sense abnormal chakra signatures popping up every bow and then. When I do catch sight of the miniscule sized owners of the chakra, I am always surprised to note that they are indeed humans training with their summons.

In my hunting sprees, I can recall specific groups of people who pop up in response to their most compatible summons or the already contracted clans. The Bear summons are popular amongst the black haired, burly people who frequent this forest. On the other hand, the tenacious Rams are frequently visited by blonde and white haired people who seem to be muscled runner types.

There are so many different clans residing in this ecosystem but as far as I can tell, I am the last and only clansmember of whatever the heck I am. When I had been birthed into this world, it was a real struggle getting out of the rock solid eggshell. It was even more frightening to stumble around in the skillfully woven nest and emerge into the stark white moonlight in a solitary world of the skies.

As I grew, my egg tooth chipped away as my beak elongated and sharpened. Slightly drooping ears stiffened and stood up in rapt attention, hearing everything for miles away.

I grew from a grey feathered chick-kit, into a sleek four taloned, broad winged, golden eyed predator of both day and night. That grey camouflage plumage was eventually shed, revealing midnight indigo dappled with russet red streaks.

Everything I did, I did alone but satisfied to discover things in my own. Sometimes I would stalk other clan's children and learn from them as they played and practiced. I could never get too close however, because if I did their guardians would threaten me with death. It made sense sometimes.. I guess.

The aquisition and upkeep of the boundaries of one's territory is not only maintaining your seat in the hierarchy, but also a big powerplay. So the presence of an unknown member of another clan standing in your own territory is a direct threat- especially if they are learning your skills.

Even through all of this, I only grew not just physically but in knowledge and prowess. The larger I got, the hungrier I grew. I would eat entire scurries of squirrels in a night just for a pre-meal snack then attack the Tree Lizard Clan. Soon I became known as the Demonic Menace of the Sabejitochi Forests and my shadow eclipsed the clans from the skies.

It wasn't super intentional.. but it happened as a result of my hunger pangs being fueled by my incessant growing pains. The territory my very extinct clan sat on had been encroached upon I'm their absence. I unwittingly fixed that by trying to survive my own body.


	2. I get a pet rabbit

The clouds darken the skies above the lands. Blackness encompassing the Sabejitochi brings an ominous hush over its inhabitants. This is the seventh day of darkness with nary a gap in the cloud cover and rain has yet to have touched the ground.

I wonder if this is a sign of something.. Whether it's good or bad, I can't tell.

Yesterday I grew bored of carving shapes into the large bones of my previous meals as I lay sprawled in the safety of my gigantic tree tower. Now that I think about it, the seemingly endless tree with it's thick trunk distinctly resembles that tree in the human world.

The only reason why I even know about that thing is because on a really nice night, a random woman with a long train of stark white hair poofed into existence right in front of my feet.

That encounter was weird because I haven't spoken to humans for so long. Of course I tried to go back to sleep and ignore her but the annoying woman proceeded to stand in front of my eye and just.. stareeeeed.

Hah I'm going to laugh here 'cause I was going to do whatever the heck I wanted. So the misplaced woman who didn't speak waited there for thirty or so minutes until I was satisfied with my cat nap.

Slanting my eyes open, I regarded her then stretched the sleep out of my stiff body.

"Woman. It's rude to trespass in other homes, especially when they are sleeping. What do you want?" 

She frowned then gathered her arms into her billowing kimono sleeves. "Greetings great one. My name is Otsutsuki Kaguya, and I require your assistance in battle."

Hohoh interesting. This could be beneficial to me, well only beneficial in the way that entertainment keeps one from getting bored. One thing though.. I don't have a summon contract scroll or anything like the others in this place.

"Why should I, the Great Set, help you, a measly-" Before I finished my sentence, Otsutsuki-baka furrowed her brows. Her pupilless orbs angrily widened and a network of veins protruded around the orbits as she released a generous blast of her otherworldly chakra presence. The blanket of clouds surrounding the tree receded with her massive presence and a cacophony of voices from within the forest confusedly rose.

I only rolled my eyes and lay on my side as if ready to go back to sleep. From the moment she entered my senses, I could tell that this one was not a normal human or a human at all.

"-posturing idiot."

Although I could feel the pull on my chakra from outside forces, probably this woman's fault, the amount that escaped was miniscule to the amount that would normally flow out. Unbeknownst to the Otsutsuki before me, the form that I was in at the moment was not my full size and great portions of my chakra lay sealed away for the future.

Sighing in relief, the restraints within my very core loosened slightly. Having to keep this great amount of constantly generating power under wraps on a daily basis is a tiresome thing although I have grown used to it. A thick cloak of vivid purple chakra materialized from beneath my skin, through my preened plumage and flickered like flames illuminating the formerly dark room with an overpowering presence.

It was inaudible to the outside world but I could hear the frenzied shrieks of the wind, screaming for its release. Lightning itching to scrape the heavens and gore into the earth's core. Chakra to ravage the stars and destroy everything.

No, I thought. Not yet. Not this time.

The tendrils of wind that threatened to rend the woman broken in complete disrepair receded with a gentle flutter while she defiantly glared up at my massive form. Beads of sweat formed upon her dainty brow. My own pressure far surpassed her own and she appeared to remember the reason why she was here.

"What be your answer.. Set?" I scented her. Her anger seemed to have receded with the winds and with it.. I could taste her uncertainty and desperation buried beneath deep seated pride.

Honestly, I wouldn't mind talking with her more, or anyone intelligent for that matter. Nevertheless it's always fun to mess with people, especially when you have the opportunity to gain from that interaction.

"What do you offer to give up in return for my aid, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya?" She tilted her head and released her chakra output and the veins receded. Then in a blink of an eye she disappeared and reappeared in front of my paw. Hmm.. she's somewhat fast for someone who looks like they belong in the noble caste.

"Nothing, you beast." She derisively spat. Looking into her pale eyes I could only see diamond-like hardness reflected within those orbs, emotions undisplayed on the glassy surface.

"You will now answer to my commands and my commands only!" Her richly honeyed voice echoed in my head as if it were trying to find crevices in which it could seep into, like a parasite engorging itself with fresh meats.

This little imp dares to try take me over?! I haven't gone through my previous lives and this one only to succumb to another being enslaving my very being! Sure, my very job demands that I complete missions to the T and being sent to places not of my own volition. It might as well be enslavement with little to no benefits, but at least I have control over my own faculties!

Seething rage welled up behind my mind's eye, and with the internal emptiness of my soul, complete abandon reflected it back into her own mess of a mind. "You. Thought. WRONG!"

Her screams literally raped my sensitive ears but I ignored that in favor of subduing her. Exhaling lightning chakra from my hooked maw resulted in the air gaining static charge before it reached her hunched over form. Hopping up from the floor, I readied myself to pounce at her.

"Many might not know this, but I am actually a very merciful albeit sadistic being. Then again, many don't know that because I always end up eating them, hahaha~!"

I wonder if experiencing her own attack will give her brain damage or something. Maybe it feels like a brain freeze coupled with a horrible migraine. I sure hope so.

Her right hand cradled her forehead as she let out pained groans. Uno reverse attack successful I guess. "Wait, let me explain!"

Um why? You literally did everything a guest isn't supposed to do and just tried to- ugh you know what? Whatever.

"I think I should just eat you." So, I pounced at the bewildered woman, engulfed her inside my beak, and scarfed her down. The end. Now I can go back to sleep!

Just kidding, I didn't do that haha.

The dunce herself recovered a shred of dignity and straightened up. "I apologize for my actions earlier, I was too hasty." No really?

I sat back on my haunches and stretched my wings, but let her continue. Let's see where this goes now. Bet you, she has a king or kingdom that wants her and her boyfriend dead. Something tragically Shakespearean like that wouldn't surprise me.

"My life has been full of commands from my clan that I am obligated to fulfill. Everything I do is in service to the clan." Huh, sounds familiar. "But for the past couple years, I have been feeling conflicted as to whether I want to live my life in service to someone else and never live for my own sake." The ice cold woman looked to the side, holding her other arm that shook.

"I don't know if I've found the answer to that, but what I do know right now is that although I know my love for the one who is father of my children is great, his love for me is exceeded by his own longing for peace." We locked eyes and I internally frowned. That is tragic indeed.. It's like an alternate universe version of Romeo and Juliet. But what am I supposed to do about that? I'm no marriage counselor.

"What's his name?" Otsutsuki-baka looked genuinely confused as to why I would want to know her lover's name but she acquiesced. "His name's Tenji, the emperor of So no kuni."

"Me and one other were attacked by a rival kingdom, Ka no kuni, who has been gaining traction in expanding their territories and I destroyed them. There is of course political backlash to my actions. My handmaiden and I are being hunted by Tenji's forces. That man, he is smart but also stupid at the same time." She gritted her teeth in a sad grimace.

I drew near to the frustrated young woman who awaited my response. "Are there no other options from which you can pick from? You have immense power within you. Is there nothing you can do?" She looked at me as if I were the dumb one here. I scanned the wall next to her and found what I was looking for. Aha!

I elongated my talons and swiped the wall, once, twice, three times then one last time. Alrighty, perfect. The ends of the rectangular scraping were easily peeled off the tree walls, at this point I was able to pluck it off and drop it on the floor between us. A little dust picked up upon the impact and Otsutsuki took a step back to save her flowing robes.

"Actually.. there is something that I can do to make everything right." I peered down at her then lowered my neck to level my gaze with hers.

"Is that so?"

Her reignited resolve shone brightly and she nodded. "I think that with it, I can not only bring peace to humankind, but bring the peace that all beings long for! An everlasting force of peace!"

That honestly sounds beautiful but it's just so unrealistic. But maybe that's a part of what makes it beautiful. Naive she may be, these ideals are usually found in the pragmatic souls who are either the antagonistic main character or the so-called heroic main character. I'm not yet sure which one she may turn out to be in the end.

"Well then, I don't exactly know how you're gonna go about that but good luck with that. I can tell that you really mean to achieve peace."

"I will still require your help as of right now and in the near future.. Will you allow me to call upon you in my time of need?" I thought silently. Accepting her request after her displays would probably be foolish but if I can make this into more of an alliance, it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Before you came before me, I never really thought of doing something like this, but using a similar technique to how you traveled to this dimension I can link you to me. This is a contract you will bind yourself to with your blood and chakra signature." I gestured to the smooth bark that had begun to curl at the sides like a scroll.

The deceptively delicate woman sniffed. "This is acceptable." It better be! I just hurt my poor tree!

She bit her thumb, crouched over the right side of the young white bark, and signed her name with graceful calligraphy. "Hmm, just in case can you give me all of your fingerprints too?" Otsutsuki nodded then touched her other four fingers to her bleeding thumb and imprinted her fingers.

"Alright, I think that's good for now. Whenever you want me to appear in the realm you occupy, you'll need to bite your finger like you did just now and channel chakra to that hand. I can sense that you have more than enough chakra to summon me, just make sure that you don't channel too little or else I won't appear."

"I see, thank you Set." She looked genuinely relieved at my admission.

"By the way before I send you back, I want you to know that in exchange for my help you wouldn't mind if I reverse summoned you whenever I require your presence right?"

"Ah-" I waved away her concerns. "Nah don't worry about it too much. One more thing before you go, my name is Setsuna but I prefer being called Set for short. So bye! I'll be seeing you soon I guess."

She merely nodded, folding her arms in those silky sleeves before she dissapeared. It wasn't long after her departure that the rumbling notes of snores filled the air once more and it was too short a time when I was summoned for the first time in my long life.


	3. First summoning: Pt 1

Acrid smoke billowed in the air, swirling in the cyclonic breezes. Humans donning the impliments of death stood assembled in front of the mountainous God Tree that spiraled into the firmament. Fire had ignited upon electric touchdown leaving behind corpses and broken earth in its wake. 

As unbelievable at it might seem, this wasn't the end of the world.It was the rebirth of the world, a recreation of world order at the hands of one remarkable woman. 

Oh yeah, and the great me.

Evidently, it wasn't too long until the little Otsutsuki needed me. I'm not too sure how long it was but that's beside the fact. I soon found out that the source of power she had been talking about originated from a fruit she called a 'Chakra Fruit', and oddly enough the tree she summoned me in front of was like a carbon copy of the very tree I call home. 

Unlike our first meeting (days?) prior to this, the woman's aura was, if possible, even colder than before. I could probably compare it to a corpse, void of being. In my summoner's case, her being is tightly sealed away. 

"They more or less killed my handmaiden, Aino." My gargantuan form sat on her left side while she gazed at the moon above us. The wind picked up and rustled her hair and my feathered coat. We stood there in serene silence, each contemplating a multitude of mysteries. She let out a sigh which turned into a cloud of condensation. 

"I offer my condolences young one. Don't lose hope just yet, for there may be a day that your friend will rouse from her sleep." It was a half chance that the young maiden would ever manage to wake up, but reminding the rabbit goddess of this fact was important. If she gave up hope of Aino ever opening her eyes again, then she might fall deeper into the darkness.

The earth's natural satellite shone in the dusk sky with all of the leisure of the world, as if it were separated from us but not fully removed. Like a spectator to humanity's play. Below the celestial host lay destruction and ruin alongside the radiant goodness of ephemeral elements. 

She had been running from the wave of soldiers that managed to track her as she fled towards the great tree. If it weren't for the haste in which she and Aino gathered themselves, I would have been summoned sooner, for there was no time in which she could stop. So the smell of blood, sweat, and tears sharpened my senses like a pinprick of pain does when one least expects it. 

A gargantuan blast of white smoke exploded in my wake as I appeared standing protectively above the duo. It must've been a bizarre sight indeed with what the circumstances and all that. Gigantic taloned paws sank into the cracked soil because of my weight and a strong tail agitatedly twitched. The night itself couldn't hide the violet sheen of my feathers as they ruffled in the displaced air.

"Wha-! What is that?!" The soldiers who had been pursuing the fugitives underneath me fell back in a baffled stupor. It looks like they just saw a ghost or something, huh. 

"Commander what is the meaning of this!" A man at the head of the small army stepped forward. He wore a simple white tunic, robe and a complicated hairstyle that everyone in his company shared an appearance with. None of them really caught my eye because they looked like clones of each other. 

"Lady Kaguya! Cease your flight and we might spare your servant! W-whatever sorcery you employ will not aid you!" The brave commander nervously stepped forward with his spear in hand, but flinched back when I let loose a low growl inside my throat. Spare her? As if! You already heavily injured that woman idiot! 

Even though I no longer had the muscles humans have behind my face, those who caught sight of my ovular face could see my fury bleeding through. This might've been the last thing they saw of the hulking figure that blotted out their view of the tree ahead of them, because I was not going to stand in place only to take an attack. I'm not dumb so as to provide my enemy opportunities.

"Otsutsuki! Take your companion with you, I'll take it from here." I peered below my chest and watched her heave the unconscious woman over her shoulder. My summoner's face was shadowed but I could make out her order. 

"The demon spoke!!!" Some random dude in the back yelled. Great genius, I think everyone heard that too. 

"Don't kill them Set, I have something better planned for them." Then she dashed off in the tree's direction.

"Yeah, got it…" 

Lets hope she doesn't do anything too drastic. On the flip side, I heard that dealing with your problems head on is a good way to deal with stress. This might be therapeutic for her. I'm such a good person.

Concentrating inwards brought out a thick coating of violet flames that licked the air. "This isn't gonna be fun for you guys." I blurred from place, crushing the earth beneath me, leaving behind a deep crater. When I seemingly teleported in the middle of their scattered ranks, my prey hurled their weapons at me but their spears proved ineffective against my ghostly chakra cloak, most of them shattering upon impact. 

Alarmed shouts echoed across the field as several soldiers attempted to desert the battlefield, while others stayed true and tried to corner me like a hunted animal.

"Go for the legs!" My pointed ears flattened with displeasure and I hissed through my nostrils. Electric static charged the air and before they could blink, several bolts of branching lightning arced through the sky and battered the ground. I won't be killing them, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt them. 

During the assault, several groups of me barely escaped the scorching strikes and staggered to their feet just outside a few burning craters. Out of my field of vision I could sense three burned men slowly sneaking up on my flanks, so I let them creep nearer to me for a little fun.

"Aim!" The men in front of me began to notch their bows while also retreating for cover. "Fire!" Hundreds of arrows took flight and in that moment I crouched low, whirled around at the three who almost managed to fasten a rope around my left hind leg, and nabbed two of them by the back of their shirts inside my beak. Then, just before the arrows reached the apex of their arc, I snatched the guy who was trying to run away and hurled him at his comrades in the distance like a skipping stone. 

The two men who dangled helplessly from my mouth kicked and tried to tear the clothing they found themselves trapped in. Unfurling my wings with a snap, I reared up on my legs, bent forwards and lifted off to meet the pointed sticks head on with my two little friends screaming in fright. Hehe. 

As soon as the arrows reached their highest point, I channeled a fair amount of unsealed chakra to my wings and flexed them. A blast of torrential wind repelled the cloud of tiny splinters like a scythe through wheat during the harvest. The arrows disappeared off into the distance. Those were probably all the arrows they had. 

I let myself coast midair for a second until my body tilted forward with gravity's pull and brought my wings close to my sides, allowing myself to spiral to the ground. The wind would have blinded me if it weren't for my second eyelids that slid over my golden orbs. 

"Run! It's going to crash!" Tiny, little men scrambled out of my way just before I unfurled my wings again but this time channeling fire natured chakra, creating a wild wave of fire that singed their clothes and hair. I gently tossed the men who had fainted to the side and stood on my hind legs with my tail balancing my weight. 

A small shockwave was created from my palms slamming against the other. "You humans are fun to play with, but all good things come to an end…" With that, I drew my palms away from each other steadily, revealing multitudes of strings being formed on each side. 

Their thoughts at the time must have been something along the lines of, 'This was just supposed to be a simple hunt and kill mission!' 

**********

In the distance Kaguya could see the peculiar but overwhelmingly powerful summon she had contracted herself with, wreaking havoc upon her pursuers. The unfortunate warriors became playthings for Set. She shook her head and continued climbing the God tree, leaving behind her dear companion's sleeping body tucked into a secure root cave.


	4. First summoning: Pt 2

Thunder rumbled in the skies but lightning didn't touch the ground. Just like the feeling one gets when experiencing the drop of a cliff, I felt in my heart of hearts that something odd might happen soon. A teaspoon of intuition if you will.

I nodded to myself. Someone in my makeshift net groaned, possibly in pain, but didn't rouse. Not killing anyone on that battlefield was a fun challenge for sure, and it was a good exercise for controlling the power of my techniques. Alrighty, time to go…

Dozens of bodies suspended by softly glowing chakra strings that cocooned each of them like little caterpillars. My wings silently beat as I flew towards the great tree. During the flight, I wondered what she would find in that place that would give her immense power. If I blinked, the tree's chakra seemed to be fluctuating rapidly, starting from the deepest roots and spreading to the branches above.

A few minutes later, I alighted upon a thick branch that twisted randomly. "Otsutsuki!" My voice carried in the wind, yet no response. Hmm. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on finding her chakra signature.. Ahah! Her signature registered a little further up the tree, standing sedentary.

One of my paws found purchase in the air and soon the rest of me followed. Being able to easily manipulate most elements requires fine control over my own chakra, so eventually I developed a technique that allows me to float midair when I reduce the effects of gravity upon myself. Up and up we went, up the seemingly endless pillar of a tree.

My ascent halted when we were parallel to each other. I lifted the cocooned soldiers that dangled from my right arm, at which she emotionlessly looked over my prisoners then met my eyes.. "It's not done yet Set, look." In her delicate looking hand, she grasped a blindingly fluorescent orb.

"So this is the thing that would give you power to do whatever you need to bring peace. What is that?" I asked. In answering, she bit the orb and her body simultaneously glowed with an ethereal blue light. In the middle of her forehead, a third eye snapped open and she opened her other two eyes while the new eye swirled with intricate patterns. Two curving horns sprouted from beneath her bone white hair.

That was a rather cool transformation. "This is the forbidden fruit of my clan, the chakra fruit. I am going against everything they told me because there is a better way, a better way here with humanity." The otherworldly woman gazed up at the sky, then raised her left hand, beckoning to the soldiers who were beginning to wake up.

I extended my arm allowing her to grab them and with all of the men facing her, the red on black eye in her forehead swirled. "Awaken!" Her shout was accompanied by an invasive pulse of chakra that flushed the trapped men's chakra systems.

Most of them yelped in alarm, not expecting to wake up meters above the ground. "Whoa! S-so high up!" None of their limbs were freed, leaving them completely immobile. Instead of struggling like the last time, the men stayed still, thinking they would be meeting their ends at the hands of this goddess-like being before them.

"Kaguya…"

One of the cocooned humans gazed at her with regret in his glistening eyes. A tear ran down his cheek when she looked upon him without warmth. "It wasn't meant to end this way…the world shouldn't have to be like this.." He trailed off and lowered his head in sorrow.

She floated away from the tree's safety, to meet the man she loved, and cradled his handsome, bruised face in her hand. Her beautiful being seemed to have calmed him. It was as if there was nobody else in the world but those two.

"You're right, and this is why I have to do this. Tenji, for the sake of Peace in this world, you would even give up the one you love. For this reason I find that I can love you more, because even though you didn't like what you had to do, you would still do the deed to achieve your dream. So now, as I am, our dreams can be fulfilled!" Otsutsuki's face, while emotionless, seemed to soften.

Tenji's weary face looked so confused because the woman he cherished held the appearance of some sort of god. Who is she? At that very moment he must've drawn a blank, not being able to connect any of the missing pieces.

"I want you to bear witness to what is about to transpire my love, for this is the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity!"

With that declaration being said, the radiantly glowing woman tossed the rest of the radioactive fruit in my beak's direction and stoically said,"Eat it." I reflexively nabbed it from the air and swallowed it.

It felt like my blood turned into a lava flow but it didn't feel as painful as the formation of an eye in the forefront of my skull. I almost lost control of my chakra strings but reigned in the unprecedented pain and opened my third eye. My perception of the world had changed greatly with the addition of another eye, honestly, it was very peculiar.

Being able to see more than just the world around me, but also the chakra running rampant all around me was disorienting. I could only assume that I had the same eye my summoner did. I was relieved to note that I didn't feel horns growing from my head, but that relief was short lived when a second pair of wings grew out from beneath my skin and emerged fully feathered.

I experimentally flapped them, huh, these could be used for extra directional movement in the air. Looking inwards, I realized that the source of the pain was the sudden increase of chakra in my body, interesting. . .

I thanked her and she nodded. "I want you to set them on the ground where they can watch." Granting her wish, I descended rapidly till the ground greeted me, and I retracted the invulnerable chakra strings. The freed humans stumbled away from me and looked on as their leader's lady ascended. 

Her distant figure soared upwards into the sky where above her head, the very space broke open in a split second. The black expanse spread until it opened like an eye, revealing a pulsating orb in the center that greatly resembled the eye in the middle of Otsutsuki's forehead.

"Shine upon the world! Mugen Tsukuyomi!"


End file.
